The Angels Take Manhattan
|ant = The Power of Three |sig = The Great Detective |hecho ant = Asylum of the Daleks |hecho sig = The Power of Three }}The Angels Take Manhattan (Los ángeles toman Manhattan) es el quinto episodio de la séptima temporada moderna de Doctor Who. Supuso las últimas apariciones de Amy Pond y Rory Williams, así como el regreso de River Song. Marcó el regreso de los Ángeles Llorosos, que han aparecido al menos una vez en cada temporada de la era de Doctor Who de Steven Moffat hasta entonces. Los Ángeles Llorosos aparecen en diferentes formas, a diferencia de su habitual apariencia de estatua de mujer alada. Ángeles en forma de bebé similares a querubines debutan en el episodio, así como los Ángeles en forma de estatuas únicas disfrazadas como puntos icónicos. The Angels Take Manhattan recibe un cierre adicional a través del webcast complementario P.S., que detalla el destino de los Pond. Brian Williams también recibe un punto final de narrativa, por si no volviese a aparecer en la serie. Sinopsis Un simple viaje a la Nueva York de 2012 va terriblemente mal cuando el acompañante del Undécimo Doctor Rory Williams es enviado hacia los años 1930 por los Ángeles Llorosos. Allí, se encuentra con su hija, River Song, que está investigando a los Ángeles ya que Manhattan se ha convertido en su coto de caza. El Doctor y Amy Pond deben encontrar a Rory antes de que sea demasiado tarde, pero pronto descubren que no todo punto temporal puede cambiarse. El Doctor debe confrontar lo que más temía — una despedida final a los Pond. Argumento Reparto *El Doctor — Matt Smith *Amy Pond — Karen Gillan *Rory Williams — Arthur Darvill *River Song — Alex Kingston *Grayle — Mike McShane *Sam Garner — Rob David *Matón — Bentley Kalu *Capataz — Ozzie Yue *Sam Garner de viejo — Burnell Tucker Equipo Referencias Edificios *La Estatua de la Libertad es en realidad un Ángel Lloroso. Alimentos y bebidas *Rory va a buscar tres cafés y es transportado al 4 de abril de 1938 mientras los sujeta. TARDIS *River le dice a Rory que el circuito de traducción de la TARDIS está entrando cuando unos jarrones chinos se traducen. Teorías y conceptos *Al cambiar el futuro y crear una paradoja, las acciones de Amy y Rory borran a los Ángeles del edificio Winter Quay. Tiempo *El Doctor dice que hay distorsiones temporales significativas en Nueva York. *Si se lee el futuro en un libro, se vuelve un punto fijo en el tiempo y por lo tanto imposible de cambiar. *Debido a la paradoja creada por Amy y Rory, el Doctor no puede retroceder en el tiempo para visitarlos sin destruir la ciudad de Nueva York. Línea temporal *El año que el Doctor visita en la antigua China, 221 a.C tiene un mensaje escrito en una vasija para alertar a River. Coches y camiones *Cuando el Doctor decide arreglarse el pelo antes de salir de la TARDIS, usando la placa de cobre como espejo. La placa dice "Type FD 12 MK V11 Rolls Royce Motors Crewe England". Tiene un espacio en el que lista el número de inventario de NATO. Empresas *Rory usa cerillas Brightwell & Hyman para defenderse de las crías de Ángeles Llorosos. Notas *[[Archivo:Logo the angels take manhattan.jpg|thumb|El logo de Doctor Who con la textura de la Estatua de la Libertad.]]El título del libro de River Song es Melody Malone: Private Detective in Old New York Town. Se publicó una versión e-book de la novela el 4 de octubre de 2012. *El año en el que el Doctor visita la antigua China en el año 221 b.C, con las siglas en inglés, es probablemente una referencia a la dirección de Sherlock Holmes en el 221B de Baker Street. Steven Moffat también es el autor de la serie de televisión Sherlock, que representa a Sherlock Holmes y a John Watson en un ambiente contemporáneo. *Este es el primer episodio con River Song que no es de dos partes o que no tiene hecho un cameo al menos en el episodio anterior. *El Doctor vuelve a encontrase con una joven Amelia Pond a la mañana después de que él la dejara esperando en el jardín de The Eleventh Hour para hablarle de las aventuras que tendrán juntos. La Amy mayor soñó con eso la mañana en la que el Doctor volvió a recogerla por la noche antes de su boda al final del episodio. Steven Moffat dijo acerca de la escena: "Después de enseñar a Amelia Pond en el jardín como una niña en En el último momento, el primer episodio de Karen, la toma final de The Angels Take Manhattan es un chiste que he estado esperando a decir durante dos años y medio." *El texto del interior de Melody Malone: Private Detective in Old New York es visible por un segundo sólo después de que el Doctor y Amy rebotan en 1938 y aterrizan en un cementerio. El libro usado en el episodio es en realidad The Thin Man de Dashiell Hammett. Melody / River se refiere a su padre como "el flaco" cuando lo describe al llegar a 1938. Hammett escribía historias de detectives, en una de las películas, The Maltese Falcon, es la película original noir, un género que en este episodio se le hace un extensivo homenaje. Calificaciones Rumores *La Estatua de la Libertad es un Ángel Lloroso. Verdadero. Lugares del rodaje *Central Park, Nueva York *Box Cementery, Llanelli, Gales (como Queens, Nueva York) *Glamorgan Building, Universidad de Cardiff, Cardiff, Gales (como el exterior de la mansión de Julius Grayle) *North Building, Queens Complex, Universidad de Cardiff, Cardiff, Gales (como la entrada de Winter Quay) *HH Will Physics Laboratory, Universidad de Bristol, Bristol (como vestíbulo y escaleras de Winter Quay) *El tejado del parking de Upper Boat Studios (como el tejado de Winter Quay) *Upper Boat Studios Errores de producción *La Estatua de la Libertad mide alrededor de 45 metros de alto en la realidad. Pero en el episodio, aparece en el edificio Winter Quay con alrededor de 20 metros. *Winter Quay está localizado cerca de Battery Park, al sur de Manhattan. Sin embargo, varias tomas del tejado muestran el Chrysler Building cercano en el fondo, un edificio localizado kilómetros al norte y no es visible desde allí. *El mapa que el Doctor usa para localizar a Rory en 1938 muestra tanto Battery City Park como el Battery Tunnel. Estos no exisían en ese año. *El fotógrafo que fue acreditado no apareció en este episodio, sino en Asylum of the Daleks. *Justo después de que Amy y Rory se tiraran del edificio y el Doctor mirara desde el borde, River está al fondo mirando al Doctor de forma normal. En la toma inmediata está apoyada en la repisa, mirando hacia Amy y Rory. *Cuando el Doctor examina la muñeca rota de River, esta dice que está "también muy mal". En esta toma, el Doctor tiene su boca abierta como si mostrara dolor al verle la mano. Pero en la siguiente toma, su boca está cerrada. *Cuando el Doctor y River suben al tejado del Winter Quay, la toma los muestra opuestos a la repisa en la que están Amy y Rory, así que el Doctor y River han tenido que escalar del lado de la "Estatua de la Libertad", la cual no aparece a su espalda (posiblemente lejos de la cara). Continuidad *Amy Pond llama al Doctor "hombre desarrapado" (TV: The Eleventh Hour, The Big Bangg, The Girl Who Waited). *El Doctor utilizó parte de su energía regenerativa para curar la mano de River Song. Lo hizo anteriormente, cuando recargó la fuente de alimentación de la TARDIS después de viajar a un mundo paralelo (TV: Rise of the Cybermen). *Como respuesta a la acción del Doctor, River exclama: "¡Me averguenzas!" como lo hizo el Doctor (TV: The Wedding of River Song). *El epílogo que Amy escribió en Melody Malone: Private Detective in Old New York Town ''era un mensaje para el Doctor, el cual hacía referencia a diversas aventuras que tuvo con él: salvar a una ballena estelar (TV: ''The Beast Below), luchar contra piratas (TV: The Curse of the Black Spot), inspirar a un gran artista (TV: Vincent and the Doctor), y enamorarse de un hombre que esperó dos mil años por ella (TV: The Big Bang). *Amy le pide al Doctor que se vuelva a encontrar con la joven Amelia Pond la mañana después a que la dejara esperando en el jardín para hablarle de las aventuras que tendrán juntos. La Amy mayor estaba soñando eso cuando el Doctor volvió para recogerla la noche antes de su boda (TV: The Eleventh Hour). *River menciona que fue metida en prisión por matar a un hombre que nunca existió (TV: The Impossible Astronaut, The Wedding of River Song). Oswin borró al Doctor de la memoria de los Daleks en TV: Asylum of the Daleks. Sin embargo, no está claro exactamente como el Doctor se borró de otras redes y recuerdos. La conversación entre River y el Doctor (y el hecho de que Solomon no pudo incontrar información sobre el Doctor en TV: Dinosaurs on a Spaceship) implica que el Doctor es responsable de las otras eliminaciones, ya que se había hecho demasiado grande. *Esta es la primera vez que el Undécimo Doctor ha sido consciente de que River ha sido perdonada, y por tanto, parece ser que está es la última historia en su línea temporal antes de su última cita con el Doctor (TV: Last Night). *River dice que ahora es profesora (TV: Silence in the Library). *En el tejado y considerando un suicidio, Rory hace una referencia a su tendencia a morir múltiples veces y a seguir vivo después (TV: Amy's Choice, Cold Blood, The Curse of the Black Spot, The Doctor's Wife). *El Doctor le envia un mensaje en código a River "vandalizando" una antigua obra en chino, de la misma forma que River avisa al Doctor marcando objetos con su famosa frase "Hola, cielito" (TV: Silence in the Library, etc). *El Doctor utiliza los extractores una vez más (TV: Let's Kill Hitler). *River le dice a Amy que al Doctor no le gusta que sus compañeras envejezcan. El Doctor indicó una vez lo mismo (TV: School Reunion). *Este es el cuarto encuentro de Amy con los Ángeles Llorosos (TV: The Time of Angels / Flesh and Stone, Good as Gold, PROSA: Touched by an Angel, Magic of the Angels). Si el Ángel de mentira que se generó como una representación del mayor temor de Gibbis es tomado en consideración, entonces sería el quinto encuentro (TV: The God Complex). *Cuando intentó materializarse en 1938, la TARDIS hizo el mismo sonido de mal funcionamiento que en TV: Spearhead from Space, The Eleventh Hour, y en TV: The Wedding of Sarah Jane Smith. *En este episodio una paradoja puede guiar a los Ángeles hasta su destrucción en PROSA: Touched by an Angel, los Ángeles intentan crear una paradoja para alimentarse de su energía. *River alienta a Amy para que siga adelante con su plan de unirse con Rory en el pasado. River estaba en Nueva York en 1969 en un punto anterior de su vida adulta, antes de que fuera perdonada (TV: Day of the Moon). *El Doctor afirma que le gusta el dibujo de la portada de Melody Malone, sin ser consciente de que era uno de su mujer y su canalillo (TV: The Wedding of River Song). *Melody / River se representa en la portada del libro soplando el humo del cañón de su revólver, como cuando lo hizo delante del Doctor al disparar a su Stetson, aunque su muñeca no estaba rotada como en esa ocurrencia anterior (TV: The Impossible Astronaut). *Justo antes de que Amy y Rory fueran enviados al pasado en el cementerio, River le pregunta al Doctor si se tiene que cambiar la bombilla de la TARDIS, a lo que él responde que la acaba de cambiar. Aparece cambiándola fuera de la casa de sus suegros (WC: Pond Life). Más tarde la distraerá con ello (antes en la vida del Doctor) (TV:'' Last Night). Una de las preguntas que hace la madre de River, Amy, cuando entra por primera vez en la TARDIS es si la bombilla tiene que cambiarse (TV: ''Meanwhile in the TARDIS). *Amy utiliza su nombre de casada cuando llega al pasado. Firmó un documento de divorcio como Amy Williams (TV: Asylum of the Daleks). *El pintalabios de Melody "Malone" se describe por estar "listo para el combate". Melody / River había usado un pintalabios extremadamente venenoso para matar al Doctor (TV: Matemos a Hitler). Usó barras de labios alucinógenos contra un oficial, más de un centurión Romano, y un guardia del Bizancio (TV: The Pandorica Opens, The Time of Angels). El Décimo Doctor también le dio a Sarah Jane Smith dos pintalabios sónicos (TV: Invasion of te Bane, Enemy of the Bane). Lanzamiento thumb|Portada de DVD de la Serie 7, parte 1Esta historia, junto con el resto de la primera mitad de la serie, fue lanzada en Blu-Ray y DVD el 28 de octubre de 2012. de:The Angels Take Manhattan en:The Angels Take Manhattan (TV story) he:המלאכים כובשים את מנהטן ru:Ангелы захватывают Манхэттен Categoría:Episodios del Undécimo Doctor Categoría:Episodios con Ángeles Llorosos Categoría:Episodios con River Song Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en Nueva York Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en China Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 1938 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en 2012 Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en el pasado remoto Categoría:Historias desarrolladas en líneas temporales alternativas Categoría:Episodios de la temporada 7 (DW-M) Categoría:Historias pseudo-históricas Categoría:Episodios y seriales exhibidos en el BFI Categoría:Episodios de la serie moderna